Hyperdrive
by jokerhahaha
Summary: Benzi Dalian, a sixteen year-old Padawan just wants to be the best Jedi he can possibly be. But when the life he's grown so accustomed to is ripped away and started anew, he must learn to cope with pain, loss, and fear, or it will ultimately consume him. Will contain OC characters and original characters such as Anakin, Padme, Obi-Wan, Yoda, Mace Windu, and many more. Prequel AU.
1. Chapter 1

"Tayno, wait up!" Benzi called out, racing through the streets of Naboo. His Master, Tayno Esoor, was moving rapidly, despite the crowd of people. Benzi struggled to keep up, and he wasn't even sure what was happening. One moment, Tayno and him were calmly socializing with the natives. The next thing he knew, Tayno caught of glimpse of something and began to run after it.

Benzi clutched his lightsaber for dear life, as he had become very attached to it over the past couple years. Still a Padawan, Benzi had a while to go before becoming a Jedi, about a year or two more. Tayno and Benzi had become very close friends, and it saddened him to have to move on, but he promised himself that he would eventually make time for his old friend.

Finally, coming to an abrupt stop, Tayno stuck his arm out, stopping Benzi from running any further. "You wait here. I'll handle this myself." Tayno growled, and with that, he launched himself up on a windowsill, hopping from rooftop to rooftop since they were relatively low. Benzi stood all alone in the street, placing his lightsaber back in his pocket. It was very humid that day, and honestly, all he wanted to do was sit in the Palace and dine with the Queen. But he was there for other purposes. Tayno was called in to monitor any Separatist activities on Naboo for the next couple of days. So far, there had been nothing, but Benzi assumed that what Tayno saw was droids. A few minutes past, and Benzi found a shaded spot and sat in it. He was sixteen, and excelled at using the Force and using his lightsaber. Tayno even said he could be like Anakin Skywalker, the newly appointed Jedi Knight that he admired greatly. He could only wish to be like Anakin. Sometimes he caught a glimpse of him in the Jedi Temple, but Benzi was much too shy to say hello to him. Someone of such power wouldn't want to talk to a Padawan like him, anyway.

After what seemed like hours, Tayno appeared from one of the back alleyways, scaring Benzi senseless. "What took you so long, Master?" "Droids can be a little pesky. Come, Padawan. Let us head back to Coruscant. I must speak to the Jedi Council of what I have seen. You also are in need of some rest, possibly back at home?" Benzi bowed his head in respected, agreeing with Tayno. They raced off to their starfighter, Benzi overjoyed with the fact of going back to Coruscant.

 **Hi guys! So, this is the beginning of my new Star Wars fanfic, and my first one! I really love Star Wars, so I hope I do it justice. This story does take place from where Attack of The Clones ends to when Revenge of the Sith ends. This was just an introduction to get you to be a bit more familar with our main character, Benzi Dalian, a sixteen year-old Padawan who feels that all that matters is to impress the other Jedi and become one of the best Jedi that ever lived. But he will find that sometimes, things aren't so simple, and things that matter most can be taken away, easily.**

 **So, leave me a review so I can see what you guys think, it'll be a huge help for me. Thank you guys, and stay awesome, Gotham. -April**


	2. Chapter 2

The starfighter landed lightly, Tayno and Benzi greeted by Obi-Wan and Mace Windu. "We were beginning to worry about you, Tayno." Obi-Wan laughed, patting Benzi's master on the back. Tayno chuckled also, running his hand through his graying beard.

"And I see you manage to bring your Padawan back in one piece." Windu noted, glancing at Benzi.

"The boy is more capable than you think, Master Windu. He will surely be a great Jedi Knight." Tayno smiled, Benxi grinning back. He was overjoyed with the praise from Master Esoor, it was one of the greatest things he could ever receive. Since he had left his parents on Alderaan, Tayno had been practically the closest thing to a father for the past three years. They had so many countless memories, and it saddened Benzi to think that in two years, they would be off, separated on missions. But being a Jedi Knight, Benzi couldn't possibly dream of a better thing.

"What was it like, Benzi?" A young Nautolan initiate asked excitedly, As Benzi settled himself inside the room full of the younglings. The rest of the children crowded around him. They all enjoyed Benzi's stories when he returned. He was one of the only Padawans that would take time out of his schedule to speak with them. Benzi smiled, taking a seat on the floor. The children rushed to form a circle around him, knowing the routine.

"Well, it was very beautiful there. There was a huge palace, and trees and waterfalls everywhere. But it was very hot there. I sweat practically the whole time I was there." One of the boys stuck out his tongue, disgusted to even imagine it.

"What about the people? What were they like?" Another girl questioned. Benzi nodded, recalling his encounters with the natives.

"They were all very nice people. They welcomed Master Esoor and I like family. It was really a nice place to be."

"Did you see any Siths?" The girl pressed further with her questions.

Benzi shook his head, smiling slightly. "No, of course not. We just cut a couple rotten droids into scrap metal, that's all. And you would not believe the sound they-" Benzi stopped short, noticing a head poking in through the door.

It was Haveera, a fellow Padawan. She blushed, embarrassed by the sudden interruption of the story. "I'm sorry, Benzi, but the Jedi Council has sent me to come fetch you." She stated shyly, her grey eyes staring at her feet. Her reddish-brown hair was brushed to the side, her small braid on the opposite side of her head.

Benzi nodded, and turned back to the children, "Alright. I'm sorry, I'll try and continue the story later." They all let out a groan, and waved eagerly at him as he left the room.

"Do you know what they needed?" Benzi asked, trying to catch up to Haveera's quick pace.

"I'm not sure. I had just gotten back with Master Fisto when they requested your presence." Haveera answered quickly, as if she wanted to halt the conversation as much as possible.

Benzi and Haveera talked occasionally, but they weren't very close. He was a year older than her, so she wasn't as experienced, but she definitely had some amazing skill with a lightsaber. She could easily put up a good fight with Benzi, and sometimes he wanted to test it out, just to see who would win. She was a rather shy girl, and back when they were both initiates, Benzi had a small crush on her. But now that he was a Padawan, and had sworn he would not grow attachment, he had disconnected himself from her, which ended up working. She was still a pretty girl, but he admired her more because of her skill, not her body. Haveera was a Hapan, a nearly-human species with extreme beauty, but failure to see in the dark at all. But, Haveera could use the Force to sense her surroundings, making her very rare for her species. One of the Jedi Knights managed to stumble across her and brought her in.

They eventually reached the Jedi Council area, both Padawans bowing to the Masters currently seated. "Thank you, Haveera. You are dismissed." Kit Fisto stated, giving her a respectful nod. Haveera gave him a silent nod back, and quietly stepped outside the room.

Benzi gulped, his face turning slightly pale. "Did-did I do something wrong, Masters?"

Yoda let out a little croak, "At all, you are not."

Mace Windu cleared his throat, and explained calmly, "We just wanted to inform you that Master Esoor is going on a mission into the Outer Rim tomorrow morning."

"Oh okay, I should probably go pack a few things t-"

"Alone. Master Esoor must make this mission alone. There is believed whereabouts of Count Dooku and possibly a new Sith we aren't yet aware of. It is dangerous, which is why he must leave you here."

"Leave me? But Master Windu, I'm perfectly capable!"

"The council has decided and that is the final decision. You can stay here and help with the initiates for the time being."

"But how long will this be?"

"It can range from a few days to a few weeks. Only time can tell, Padawan." Windu finished. Benzi bit back his frustration, and forced himself to bow to the Council.

"Thank you for your time, Masters." With that, Benzi turned his back to them, headed outside the room. When he exited the room, he was greeted by Haveera.

"Are you going to become a Jedi Knight?" She said excitedly. Benzi shook his head dismally, keeping his eyes focused on the floor.

"Master Esoor is going on a mission and the Council has requested I stay here."

Haveera cocked her head, then shrugged, "It's probably for the better. The Council knows what is right, so they know that you are safest here. Master Esoor is experienced, he can handle himself."

"If you say so." Benzi sighed, and he walked toward the staircase so he could get a ride to his apartment complex. For his sixteenth birthday, he had gotten his own apartment so he wouldn't have to stay with the other Padawans. Haveera stood behind him for a couple seconds, and decided to go inside the Council room to speak to Kit Fisto instead of following Benzi.

"This is ridiculous." Benzi growled as soon as he got into his apartment. Throwing his lightsaber on his bed, he slammed a chair on the ground. "I'm almost a Jedi Knight, and I can't make a stupid trip to the Outer Rim?" He had never been so frustrated before. He had gone on plenty of missions with Master Esoor before, and he had even had a minor skirmish with a Sith before. Why was this time different?

It was even more insulting that his job would be to tend to younglings. Sure, he loved them and he enjoyed telling stories of his adventures, but when he wasn't going on adventures, there was nothing to tell them. He wasn't sure if he could stand being with them for such a long time either. They were a rowdy bunch this year and had yet to learn some discipline and restraint. Deciding to sleep on it, Benzi cautiously moved his lightsaber to his nightstand, and managed to sleep, despite his anger and the beeping of the city.

The next morning, Benzi flew out to where Master Esoor was departing. Master Esoor was clipping his lightsaber to his belt when he looked up to see Benzi running to him. Benzi crushed him in an embrace, Master Esoor faltering back a bit. "You must be safe, Master." Benzi mumbled, looking sadly up. Tayno smiled, patting the boy's black hair and gently running his small braid between his fingers.

"I will be fine, Benzi. You are a strong boy, soon to be a man. I am sure you will survive this."

"I know, Master, but-"

"Yes, you are worth more than a supervisor to younglings. I know of this very well. But this is where they need you right now. You must learn to accept, not to argue, Benzi. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master. I understand very well."

"Good. I will see you as soon as I return."

"May the Force be with you, Master Esoor."

"And with you, my Padawan." With that, Master Esoor boarded his starfighter, followed by RE-56, his astromech droid. The hatch slowly closed, and Benzi gave a final wave, before heading inside the Jedi Temple.

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter! Don't forget to review to tell me what you think, what you like, what you don't like, all that jazz. Until next time, stay awesome, Gotham. -April**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Benzi's eyes cracked open, the overcast sky barely lighting his room. He had finally gotten to sleep in for once, two hours later than usual. He jabbed a button on his clock, and a holographic image of Master Esoor popped up. He was concentrating on his controls, and before Benzi spoke, he decided to shut it off. He wouldn't want to disturb his Master on his mission.

Deciding to go check with the younglings, Benzi took a quick shower, and dressed in a lightweight attire so he could be more agile when working with the initiates. On the way to their room, he bumped into Haveera again. She gave him a quick bow then said awkwardly, "How are you fairing without Master Esoor?"

"You know, I'm not like a lost puppy without my Master, I'm quite capable of being without him for the time being." I said irritably.

"How long are you to stay on Coruscant?"

"For as long as I am needed, I suppose."

"I leave for Felucia in two days."

"Ah, with Master Fisto?"

"Actually, I'm being sent with another Padawan. It's an experimental trial to see how we would do on our own. No real threats, it's all staged. But it is for Master Fisto and Master Koon's viewing."

Benzi raised an eyebrow. He had never done something like that. Maybe that was a newly installed standard for Padawans. "Are you available right now? Or are you off to go do something?" Benzi suggested, hoping she was free so he wouldn't be handling the younglings by himself. Haveera shook her head, slightly smirking. For a Haban, she was awfully serious.

"I do believe I have some time before Master Fisto requires my presence."

"Would it be possible for you to help me out with the initiates?"

"I guess I could for a little bit." She finally answered, crossing her arms. Benzi smiled, and they both raced off to go meet with the younglings.

"Selis sure is a rowdy child!" Benzi exclaimed as the two headed back to his room. Haveera rubbed her face, let out a deep sigh.

"The Masters sure are in for a treat once they pass their trials."

"If they pass their trials. At this rate, none of them will."

"Were we like that?" Haveera asked, looking curiously at Benzi. Benzi's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to recall his time as a youngling.

"I don't remember being so easily excitable, that's for certain." Benzi responded, then paused at his door. He turned back to Haveera, whose gaze drifted to the floor.

"So, I should probably go now."

"Um, yeah. Good luck with your mission. May the Force be with you."

Haveera looked shyly up at him, and managed to slightly smile. "And with you, Padawan Dalian." With that, Haveera headed down the hallway to see Kit Fisto.

A week past, and Benzi grew lonelier as the days past. He had heard no word of his Master, or of Haveera. Benzi had recently begun to talk to a few of the Senators such as Mon Mothma and Bail Organa. They were much older than him though, so he wasn't very familiar with some of their points of conversation, but he was grateful that they were kind enough to attempt to include him.

Sometimes, at night, Benzi would attempt to pull up the hologram of his Master, but the image would never show. "Must be faulty or something." Benzi grumbled as he repeatedly hit his clock. On the eighth night of Benzi being left on Coruscant, he received an emergency briefing from the Jedi Council. He hit the button on his clock, and Master Yoda appeared.

"To the Jedi Council, you must come, Padawan Dalian." Master Yoda seemed especially serious, which was very odd. Benzi pulled himself out of bed and wrapped himself in one of his Padawan robes. Deciding the condition of his hair wasn't a top priority, Benzi hurried out of his room and towards the Jedi Temple. On the way there, he saw him. Anakin Skywalker, casually heading to his apartment complex. Benzi stopped short, bowing to Anakin awkwardly.

"Good evening." He uttered, hoping he wouldn't scare the Jedi off. Anakin smiled and bowed back to the boy.

"Good evening to you also, Padawan." With that, Anakin headed down the hallway, then boarded the elevator. Benzi let out all his breath, in complete shock that the Jedi had actually spoken to him. He scolded himself for being so queer, but continued his trek to the Jedi Temple.

He burst through the door, looking rather frantic. Giving a quick bow, Benzi stated, "You called for me, Master Yoda." Yoda nodded, and looked rather sadly at his fellow Council members. "Is something wrong?" Benzi pushed further, an eyebrow raising slightly.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat and explained, "Benzi, it's nothing something so easy to just come out and say, and it pains us to have to break the news to you but-"

"But what?"

"Master Esoor is dead." Obi-Wan murmured, looking down at his feet in despair.

"D-d-dead? But, that's not possible. Master Esoor was the wisest Jedi I had ever met, he knew what he was doing!"

"Sometimes the most experienced are the most unlucky." Obi-Wan noted, reminiscing in the memories of his old Master, Qui-Gon. Benzi clenched his fist, his face turning red.

"No, I refuse to believe such lies!" Benzi shouted, a panel from the wall flying across the room. Mace Windu went to stand up and apprehend the child before he really started to get destructive, but Yoda raised his hand and shook his head.

"Be calm, you must. Mourn Tayno, we will."

Angry tears squeezed out of Benzi's eyes, another panel ripped off the wall and thrown at the feet out the Council. "Did he know?" He growled bitterly, flicking his finger at the panel and causing it to smash against the wall.

"If you mean of the dangers, Master Esoor was fully aware of what could happen, Benzi." Obi-Wan reassured. Benzi sucked in a deep breath, and tiles on the floor began to rise, about fifteen of them all suspended in the air. "You need to calm down. I know this is very hard for you, and I have been in your same exact position. Anger will only make it worse, believe me." Obi-Wan explained, hoping to reel the boy back into control. The Padawan gave the Council a deathly glare, as if to blame them for Tayno's death, then collapsed to his knees, the tiles shattering as they all fell with him.

"Padawan Dalian, it is best if you go back to your room. We will inform you of when the funeral for Master Esoor shall be." Mace Windu suggested, trying to sound kind to the mourning boy. Benzi let out a soft sniffle, then nodded and stood. He gave a weak attempt of a bow, and exited to Council Room.

The Council looked at one another, and Ki-Adi Mundi shook his head very fervently. "The boy cannot be trusted, you saw what he is capable of." Mundi garbled, looking at his old Master, Yoda for support.

"Strong, he is. Quick to action. Apprentice like him, Obi-Wan had." Yoda commented, the Council all staring at Kenobi.

He blinked a few times, then exclaimed, "But Master Yoda, you cannot seriously be suggesting-"

"Skywalker as a Master? Do you want them both to end up killed?" Shaak Ti shouted.

"She has a point. Anakin is also very unpredictable. Putting them together would be madness." Obi-Wan agreed.

Agen Kolar cleared his throat and noted, "Perhaps Yoda has good reasoning. We have never doubted him before."

Yoda gave him a respectful nod, and continued his idea, "Unpredictable, they are. Learn from each other, they will. Learn, they need. Be role model, Anakin shall. Change ways, he must."

"But, Master Yoda, Anakin isn't ready for an apprentice! He just recently became a Knight, he hasn't achieved the Master rank quite yet! The boy is far from ready!" Obi-Wan argued, hoping he would listen. He knew how angry Anakin could get; he couldn't handle a boy that reflected his own personality. It was suicide.

The holograms of Plo Koon and Kit Fisto looked quizzically at each other, and Obi-Wan raised his voice even more, "Anakin is as much of a boy as Benzi, it is insane to even-" Stass Allie silenced Obi-Wan then stood up from her seat.

"Well, we shall put this to a vote, then. All in favor of Benzi Dalian becoming Anakin Skywalker's apprentice, stand." She remained standing and was joined by Yoda, the holograms of Plo Koon and Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, and Coleman Kjar. Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Shaak Ti, and Ki-Adi Mundi all gazed up at them in frustration. "Then it is decided. Obi-Wan, call your former apprentice to inform him of the news." Allie ordered.

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review, inbox me, follow, favorite, whatever you feel like! Thanks! Stay awesome, Gotham.**

 **-April**


	4. Chapter 4

***flashback***

Tayno Esoor slowly strolled down the paved street, the bricks making chalky noises as he walked. He took notice of a strong smell, and realized it was coming from a dilapidated food shack. His stomach growling for food, he decided to give the shack a visit.

"Excuse me, can I help you, sir?" Benzi questioned, taking notice of the man observing the menu. His thick, black hair stuck up all over the place, a huge part hanging over his eyes.

"Yes, actually you can. I'm looking for a small snack to eat, for I'm only stopping by on Alderaan for a quick stretch of my legs before I get out of here." The graying man explained, stroking the wisps of a brown-gray beard.

"Where are you heading?"

"To Kashyyyk for a brief meeting before I go back to Coruscant."

Benzi's eyes squinted as he observed the man. "A Jedi, by the looks of you." He said, almost in disgust.

"Why, yes, is something wrong with that?"

"My parents always talk about how great you guys are. I don't see why, personally. You just flash a lightsaber around and move a chair with your mind. It's not a big deal, anyone can do that."

Master Esoor couldn't have helped but smile at the arrogance of the child. "Well, not everyone."

"I thought everyone could. I can." Benzi stated abruptly.

Tayno raised an eyebrow, but before he could say anything, Benzi stepped away from the counter and poked his head in the steaming kitchen, "One ale and one kebroot!" There was an inaudible response, and then Benzi turned back to the confused Jedi. "It'll be another six minutes. You in a rush?"

"I suppose not. Where are your parents?"

"Cooking the food you wanted. I'm not an orphan, before you start reporting me to your high and mighty Council."

"It's not that. I would like to speak to them. May I come in?" Benzi looked at the Jedi Master strangely, debating on unlocking the door into the little shack. Finally, he clicked the door open and let the man inside.

"Just go down the hall, you'll see 'em." Master Esoor awkwardly strolled down the hallway until he was met with the hot steam of the kitchen.

Perspiration pouring out already, he called out, "Excuse me?" The man and woman both cooking turned to him, looking rather startled. The man had thick, shaggy brown hair and a clean shaven face, and the woman had jet black hair and estranged green eyes.

"Did you have a complaint about the food, sir?" The man huffed, setting a towel on the counter.

Tayno let out a hearty laugh, shaking his head. "No, of course not. You both seem like much too hard of workers to let bad food get to someone. You see, my name is Tayno Esoor, and I am a Jedi Master. I-"

"A Jedi Master?" The woman exclaimed, perking up. It seemed almost to be music to her ears. "You could help us then!" The lady squealed, dropping her spatula in the sizzling pan.

"That's not exactly what I came for." Tayno muttered, but the woman quickly embraced him, looking up at him pleadingly.

"We've been experiencing robbery every night in our kitchen, and we've tried everything we could to stop them. Being poor folk, it's quite hard to get assistance. If you could please just stay for one night, we'll give you a whole bundle of food, free of charge, for your travels." The offer seemed tempting enough, giving him enough time to possibly learn some more information about the boy and whether his head was full of fantasies or if there was some truth to his mischief.

 ***end of flashback***

"Benzi!" He heard someone shout. There was banging on his door, causing him to reluctantly get up. When the door swung, he was nearly tackled in Haveera's embrace. "Are you okay?" Haveera inquired, inspecting his face carefully. She took notice of his tear-stained cheeks and red eyes. The past night had been tough on him, knowing that his Master would not be returning to him.

"That's a dumb question. Of course I'm not." He grumbled, looking away from her.

"May I come in?" She asked politely, trying not to provoke his short temper.

"You've already barged right in, so it's not like it matters.

" "Listen, Benzi, I'm terribly sorry about what happened to-"

"Yeah, yeah, everyone is. I've heard it from at least twenty other people, so no need to add another to my list."

"I understand that you are upset, but if you would at least give me an ounce of respect, I would greatly appreciate it." Haveera commanded, stiffening her posture. Benzi collapsed on his couch, staring out the giant windows that overlooked Coruscant.

"Respect? There is no respect for Padawans, Haveera. Wake up." Benzi mumbled, his hands fidgeting with the end of his shirt.

"Don't talk like that. That is your suffering speaking. You must allow yourself to detach from it, and accept the loss." Haveera suggested, placing a hand on his shoulder. He tensed up, the touch of someone causing his nerves to overload. He had forgotten the feel of other skin besides his own.

"Get your hand off me." He demanded, looking up and glaring at the girl. She faltered back, not used to her kindness receiving such negative feedback. Benzi was taking Master Esoor's death way worse than she had suspected.

"Benzi, please, just listen to me-"

"No, you listen to me!" Benzi shouted, bursting from his spot on the couch and spinning around to face the younger Padawan. "You have no idea how I feel! None of you have any idea how I feel! You all pity me, and try to be kind to me, out of fear, not out of sympathy!" Benzi bellowed, lifting his hand viciously, causing a lamp to smash against the wall.

"Benzi, please stop!" Haveera pleaded, hoping his rage would subside.

"I know you all talk behind my back about how I cannot be trusted! About how I'm too powerful for my own good! You're just, you're just scared that you've met someone who can rival your own power, and you fear the possibility of losing to me!" Another flick of his hand, and the couch flipped over, crushing a table into splinters.

"Benzi, listen to me!" Haveera screamed over the sound of crashing objects. The fury in Benzi's eyes dimmed, and his hands collapsed to his side, breathing heavily. "We do not speak behind your back. We do not pity you out of fear. We pity you out of the compassion we have established for you, because we care about your well-being. The Jedi want the best for you, which is why they want you to relax and not become so consumed in rage. You could hurt someone, or yourself." Benzi slightly nodded, and then drifted forward, falling onto Haveera. "Benzi? Benzi…wake up. Benzi? Benzi!" She screeched, attempting to awaken him before he completely faded into darkness.

 ***flashback***

"We must be leaving for the night, Master Jedi. We shall return in the morning. The best of you to you, my friend." The man who introduced himself as Eli Dalian said, departing from the shack. Quonasa Dalian, the wife of Eli, had left with her son about a half an hour earlier. Eli and Tayno both had cleaned up together, and had made a cozy sitting spot for Tayno in case he grew tiresome. Tayno gave the man a wave, then strolled back into the shack. He almost had a heart attack when he saw the boy sitting on the table in the middle of the room.

"Boy! What are you doing here?"

"I figured I could help you out, since you probably couldn't handle this by yourself."

"You must not hear the countless stories of the Jedi then, if you think a mere robbery is difficult."

"No, I just don't believe the stories about your 'Jedi'. It seems very magical and fake, if you ask me." The boy snapped, his misplaced grudge with the Jedi causing him to become quite sarcastic with Tayno.

"Well, if you are to stay here tonight, I must learn your name." Tayno ordered, crossing his arms. The boy rolled his eyes, hopping off the table.

"Benzi Dalian, 12 years old, becoming 13 in less than a few months."

"Tayno Esoor of Lorrd." Tayno said, bowing his head to the boy. The boy let out a deep sigh and scrounged around for some leftover food to munch on.

"How long are you staying here?"

"Just for the night, so I can catch your parents' bandit."

"So, you can basically leave now." Benzi muttered, finding some sort of tropical fruit and sinking his teeth into it. Tayno raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"You caught me. The bandit. I've been stealin' there stuff so I can sell it and buy parts."

"Parts to what?"

"A lightsaber. I've already sold enough to make a hilt to it."

"You can't just make a lightsaber from junkyard scrapes, boy."

"I'm managing just fine with them, so obviously you can." Benzi retorted. The boy raised a finger, and a metal fork flew out the drawer and into his hand. Tayno stared in shock at the child.

"How did you just do that?" Benzi shrugged, stuffing the fork in the bottom of his deep pockets.

"I told you before, it's easy. I thought everyone could do it if they wanted."

Tayno smirked, "Not everyone. Only Force-sensitive people, and I believe you're one of those select few."

 ***end of flashback***

"Benzi…Benzi, get up." A boy's voice whispered. The Padawan's eyes slightly opened to see another Padawan by the name of Yuno, a Rodian. "I was sent to deliver message from Jedi Council. Funeral for Master Esoor is in tomorrow at home planet of Lorrd, and departure for Lorrd takes place in one hour, at landing strip station." Yuno carefully articulating, his English still slightly rusty. Benzi thanked him and watched his walk out the front door.

"How did he get in he-"

"I let him in." Haveera's voice interrupted as she walked out from the kitchen.

"Why are you in my apartment?" Benzi hissed, staring intently at the Hapan. Her robes were loose, her face showing immense signs of fatigue.

"You are the one that fainted, Dalian. Should I have just leave you on the floor?"

"You took care of me?"

"What else was I to do?"

"Call someone with more medical experience, perhaps, as a start."

"You seem to have fared fine." She stated abruptly, giving him a disdainful look.

"Well, you can leave now that I'm conscious." Haveera crossed her arms, stepping closer to him, her delicate facial features reddening.

"You know, a 'thank you' would be great."

"What am I to thank you for? You're the one that provoked me, if you had just-"

"If I had just what? Not stopped by to check on your well-being? Is that what you would have preferred?" She said, her voice gradually heightening. Benzi threw his arms up in the air, feeling hot with anger also.

"I don't know? Maybe, yes! It was obvious I was not okay, and was recovering, yet you and everyone else fail to realize that constantly reopening the wound of his loss just makes it hurt more!"

"So you would like me to leave you alone? That's it, isn't it?" Haveera shouted, pushing him backwards. He stumbled a bit, then stomped up to her, awfully close, glaring down at her.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I don't need anyone's assistance." A small tear escaped her eye, streaming down her cheek.

"This is your anger saying all these harsh words. I will remember this, and I hope you do also. Consider me as only a peer, and not your friend." She murmured, whipping her hair into his face as she turned and stormed out of the apartment. Benzi clenched his fist, kicking the wall. Maybe Haveera was right, Maybe everything we was saying out of his fear of getting hurt more. He had never felt so angry at the world before, and he had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time. But one thing was for certain, he had to learn to control it, before he lost everyone close to him.

 **So I hope you guys liked this chapter. I wanted to do flashbacks so you guys could kinda start to see the being of why Benzi was so attached to Tayno and possibly get you guys attached to him also. So tell me what you guys think, did you love it? Not really? Everything is appreciated. Thanks, and stay awesome, Gotham. -April**


	5. Chapter 5

"Anakin, may I speak to you in private?" Obi-Wan asked as the two boarded onto the ship heading for Lorrd.

"Is something wrong, Obi-Wan?"

"It depends how you view it." He mumbled. The pair slipped on their thick, fur coats, preparing for the harsh cold of Lorrd City, an icy tundra and almost barren land.

"Anakin, the Council is preparing to give you a Padawan." Obi-Wan exclaimed softly, hoping the other Jedi and Senators boarding would not hear the news. Anakin smiled, patting his old Master on the back.

"That is wonderful. I don't see how this is such a bad thing, Obi-Wan."

"Are you sure you are ready to handle a Padawan? I mean, he's very powerful,"

"Which is a good thing. We can easily relate, then."

"Anakin, I think you're missing my point. I feel like you should opt the child out for perhaps a more experienced Jedi."

"Well, who is the child?"

"Benzi Dalian." Anakin raised an eyebrow as they both strapped into their seats as the rest of the passengers fastened themselves in. The awkward boy he saw the other night?

"Master Esoor's Padawan?"

Obi-Wan nodded gravely. "Yes, they feel that since you both have very…great powers, you could help him learn restraint, as well as you learn your own." Anakin shrugged, rubbing his hands together.

"Then it is settled. I wouldn't want to disappoint the Council, Obi-Wan. I promise I will do you proud." Anakin then reclined back in his seat, closing his eyes to possibly get a bit of sleep before arriving at Lorrd. Obi-Wan glanced around nervously, knowing his strategy had failed.

Benzi was sitting alone on the other side of the ship, no one daring to approach the troubled boy. He twiddled with his thumbs nervously, the dark circles from not enough sleep finally forming. His hair was pressed flat down due to the hood of his coat. He felt unwanted, intimidating, neglected. He didn't want this. His temper had slowly dissipated as he came to terms with the death of his Master, but he still suspected that everyone was on edge about the possibility of a sudden outburst. Hoping some more sleep would help ease his pain, he drifted off, letting the movement of the ship lull him to sleep.

 ***flashback***

"Master Tayno, can I speak to you?" Benzi timidly asked as the two approached their hut that they were staying in while on Kashyyyk.

"What is it?" Tayno responded, entering the hut. It creaked and moaned under the two's feet, finally stopping when Tayno sat on the bed, and Benzi right next to him. The Master yanked off his boots, setting them by the bedside. Benzi's bed was a hammock hanging from the ceiling in the corner of the big room.

"Do you ever miss your family, Master?" Benzi questioned, his grey eyes boring into his Master's. Tayno stared down curiously at his Padawan, unsure of how to approach his question.

"Yes, very much, everyday. Why do you ask?"

Benzi sniffled, wiping his eyes as they began to water. "I miss my Mama and Dad." He sobbed, letting his choked cries out in wrenching movements. Tayno bit his lip, unsure of how to react to the crying boy. He had been with him for a year and a half by now, and he had never broken down quite like this. Tayno finally wrapped him in a hug, cradling his head into his chest.

"It's okay, Benzi. It is very normal to miss your family."

"Do you ever see your family?"

"No."

"Why?"

"There is no family for me to return to." Tayno gritted through his teeth, his eyes starting to redden a bit also. Benzi let out a cough, rubbing his nose and gazing up at his Master once more.

"What happened?" Tayno glared down at his feet, shaking his head.

"I was foolish, very foolish."

"How so?"

"I let my emotions take the best of me. I let them dictate my actions, and in the end, I could not save them." Benzi looked down also, not wanting to see his Master in such a weak state.

"You betrayed them?"

"In a way, yes. I was ignorant, the rules meaning nothing to me. Do not live your life like I did, Benzi. It will lead you on a road of great sorrow."

"Master Esoor, I don't understand."

"Do not let your emotions control your actions. You must think logically, and strategically. I see how you grow quick to your temper. That is just the beginning. It will lead you to dark things, such dark, despairing things. Promise me you won't follow in my footsteps." Tayno begged, watching his Padawan reddened with embarrassment.

"I promise, Master." Benzi finally answered, hopping off the bed.

"Good, my boy. Now get some rest, we have a big day ahead of us."

 ***end of flashback***

The frigid cold enveloped Benzi in a suffocating grip. He could have never imagined his warm, kind Master could be from such a bitter place. The crowd of Jedi and Senators congregated around a giant, steel-grey building, where the funeral was being held. A shudder rippled down his spine, his coat providing barely any protection from the fierce winds. He could feel people's icy stares piercing into him, murmurs of who he was fluttering through the throng of people. He just prayed for the doors to open, so he could get this dark day over with, so he could return to his apartment and wallow in his sorrows to himself. Haveera was standing by Kit Fisto, her eyes meeting his. She instantly frowned, looking away from the Padawan as soon as her eyes landed on him. The more he stood there amongst the people, the more alone he felt.

"Senator Amidala, how nice it is to see you here." Anakin said smoothly, merging into the circle of Senators talking.

Padme held in her blush and smiled, "And it was quite lovely seeing you here also, Anakin. Is there something you needed?"

"Actually yes, I was wondering if I could pull you away from your little group chat to discuss some very important matters."

"At this instance?"

"Preferably, yes." Anakin said, giving her an urgent look. Padme gave him a nod, and apologized to her colleagues before heading off with Anakin. He led her around the side of the building, under an awning, away from everyone.

"Ani, what did you-"

She was interrupted by a brief kiss, followed by a, "I missed you." Padme held onto his hands, staring into his deep blue eyes.

"This is a very dangerous place to indulge in romance, Anakin." She stated firmly, her hands gripping his tighter. Anakin let out a slight smirk.

"I wasn't planning on romantic occupations, my Senator. However nice that may be, I have something to tell you. About myself." A concerned expression washed over Padme, touching his face and observing his body.

"Did something happen? Are you hurt?"

"Far from it. I'm getting a Padawan." Anakin exclaimed. Padme grinned, embracing him tightly.

"Oh Ani, that's fantastic! I'm so happy for you! Do you know who it is?"

"The Jedi Council is giving me Master Esoor's Padawan. He still has two more years left, and they thought I would be fit to finish off his apprenticeship."

"I can't believe it. Actually, I can. You are the bravest, strongest Jedi I've ever met, so there is no surprise to them choosing you." Padme insisted, staying deep in his arms. They both heard the doors to the building start to creak open, the people pooling inside.

"I assume we must be going inside, then." Anakin sighed, giving his wife one last kiss. She couldn't help contain her blush, and they released each other, both heading inside the building.

 **Sorry the wait for this chapter was so long! School and sports kept me really busy lately, but hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Review, follow, share, or just read, whatever you like! Thank you all so much for the support! And always remember, stay awesome, Gotham. -April**


	6. Update

**Hey guys! Just thought I should do a little update. Sorry chapters are taking a bit to be put up. Finals are approaching so my homework workload has been increasing quite a bit. I am planning on writing this coming weekend so be ready for that. Also, I am thinking about starting up an X-Men fanfic story between Jean Grey and Angel, because I've always shipped those two. So if you guys are interested, message or comment to me and I'll get to working on it. Be on the lookout. Talk to you all later! Stay awesome, Gotham. -April**


	7. Chapter 6

The seats filled inside the building, causing Benzi to clench his fists. He hated the crowded feeling he was getting, it brought him back to darker memories from his past. His vision clouded, and he grew very dizzy, but out of luck, he found an empty seat and sat down immediately. The funeral proceeded as people filtered in, random people who Benzi wasn't even aware of that apparently knew his Master spoke on his behalf. He had been asked if he would like to make a speech, but he decided that it probably wouldn't be the best thing for him to do, since the chances of him breaking down were very high. After the speeches and blessings, people were permitted to say their final goodbyes before the burning of Tayno's shroud. Benzi was led to the front of the line of people, and he kneeled by the wreath of flowers and vines. "I'm sorry, Master. I promise I will make you proud, and I will avenge your death." Benzi muttered, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Benzi?" He heard someone ask behind him. He slowly turned his head to see Anakin Skywalker, patiently standing behind him.

"Jedi Skywalker…I apologize for holding up the line." He said softly, weakly getting off his knees.

"It's okay, you need your time. I would just like to speak to you. When you're ready, of course." Anakin informed him, stepping back a little to give the boy some space.

"Okay, thank you. I will meet with you when I am more composed." Benzi suggested, giving him a bow before rushing out of the crowd. His heart was racing, his skin tingling. He felt energy pulsing through him, and a wave of nausea hit him like a wave. Benzi keeled over, clutching his stomach. He had to get out of the room, fast. Running out into the hallway, he found a door leading to an empty room, and he entered. His head burned, the energy inside him pulsing faster and faster. Everything was happening so quickly. His Master was gone, forever, and he had no way to fix it. To make matters worse, he didn't know where his parents could be, and everyone feared him. Anger, confusion, worry, all of the emotions bubbled inside him, and he fell to his knees, more tears streaming out. "What is wrong with me…" He sobbed, covering his face.

It was as if his body was falling apart, his emotions taking over. For a split second, he felt a seething rage, a desire to…kill whoever brought his Master to his death. "Stop, Benzi. Now." He hissed to himself, now terrified of his own thoughts. Tayno hadn't really worked with him on controlling his emotions too much, just briefly whenever he was on the brink of a meltdown. He tried to recall his Master's words, and just the thought brought a whole vision of his past to his eyes.

 ***flashback***

"Why can't I do anything right?" Benzi screeched, hitting his fist into the wall. Tayno came rushing in, eyes widened.

"Benzi, what are you doing?"

"More like what I'm not doing, Master. All you did was ask me to practice moving my lightsaber with the Force, and I can't even do that! What kind of Padawan am I?" He shouted, his fury causing tiles on the floor to be ripped out of the floor. Tayno rushed to Benzi, grabbing his shoulders.

"Benzi, you need to stop. Just calm down."

"How?"

"You need to focus on moving the lightsaber. Envision it coming to you. Anger will only cap your abilities. If you can manage to remain calm, you leave open many pathways to stronger opportunities. Do you understand, my Padawan?" Tayno questioned, releasing his tight grip on the child. Benzi gave him a quick nod, and took in a deep breath. Eyes closed, arm outstretched, he began to think about the lightsaber coming to him. Soon enough, that vision became reality, and he stared in awe at what he had just done.

"Thank you, Master."

 ***end of flashback***

Now that Master Tayno was gone, how was he to remain calm? How was he to control his feelings? The door creaked open, and he whipped his lightsaber out, flashing its blue light. In the doorway, stood Haveera.

"I noticed you were missing." She noted quietly, her big eyes glowing in the blue light. It shrank back into its holster and Benzi nodded shyly.

"It was very crowded and overwhelming."

"Indeed." The two maintained eye contact for a long time, silence being the only barrier in between them. Finally, Benzi decided to speak.

"Why did you come find me?"

"I was worried."

"Why?"

"You're not exactly in the most stable of conditions."

"Thank you for reminding me."

"You asked."

The bluntness of their conversation began to annoy him, but he felt now was as good as any time to apologize to the girl.

"Haveera, I'm really sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it, I was just really hurt and in a really dark place for the time being." Benzi sighed, walking over to her.

"I know, thank you for your apology. I sense sincerity. But, do not be offended when I say that I think it is best we stay distant from each other." Haveera stated quickly. Benzi raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, why?"

"In all honesty, I do not trust you and your decisions, so until I don't see you as a threat, I believe interaction should be kept to a minimum. For the time being."

"You don't trust me?"

"I-I'm not sure. I would rather be safe than sorry, so I'm being cautious to avoid getting hurt myself. I'm really sorry, Benzi." Haveera's eyes grew glassy and to avoid another sentence being uttered from the dumbfounded boy, the Hapan departed the room.

 **I'M SO SORRY GUYSSSS. This chapter took literally forever to get out. It's pretty short, but I needed a transition chapter so we can move on from Tayno's death and really start some more adventure stuff. Also, if any of you are reading or have read my other story, a Harry Potter fanfic called "Ignition", just know I'll be posting a chapter for that in the next couple days.**

 **Andddd, I'm going to start a new story (X-Men/X-Factor themed) so if you're into that stuff, be on the lookout. Don't forget to review, inbox, share or follow, anything helps! You guys rock! And don't forgetttt, stay awesome, Gotham. -April**


End file.
